Example embodiments relate to semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses and/or methods of manufacturing semiconductors. Example embodiments may relate to an apparatuses for removing failed semiconductor chips from boards and/or methods of removing failed semiconductor chips from boards.
Recently, the demand for a board manufactured by a flip chip method among printed circuit boards (PCB) is increasingly growing. The board manufactured by a flip chip method is a board of which a functional characteristic and an electrical characteristic are improved by connecting a semiconductor chip and a board with a solder bump replacing an existing wire. The board manufactured by a flip chip method may be shipped after goods pass the installation test which is one of module processes. The goods which failed to pass the installation test may be repaired after a failed semiconductor chip is removed from the board. However, a conventional technique of removing a failed semiconductor chip is not standardized and depends on a manual labor of an engineer.